


No more

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [5]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 他们会来见我





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> 我又开始梦到他

 

 

 

你停在了惯常去逛的购物广场楼前，仰头张大了嘴巴。

一张巨幅康斯坦丁的海报披挂在高高排列下来的前楼玻璃前，在微风中轻轻拂动着。

呆愣了一会后，巨大的喜悦狂风暴雨般卷上你的心头。你当即疯狂地大声欢呼，拽过挚友的手胡蹦乱跳，完全忘记（忽略）了某些被截断的、已定的事实。  
你又往前小跑了几步，目之所及的建筑之上都悬挂着不同的海报。这边的小楼上是曼尼展开双翼在后，泽德、查斯和约翰并排在前的宣传照，那边的大楼上则是磨坊三人组，而近些的建筑上则悬挂着一张康斯坦丁的线稿画像。  
火色的夕阳斑斑驳驳印在康斯坦丁的金发、烟头与未上色的虹膜中。一切都好像顺理成章，未曾有过别的可能。

你这才想起拿出手机，把海报们拍下来以和朋友分享你的狂喜。你拍了好多张，点了好几次手机屏幕。奇怪的是在这个时候，对焦竟变成了如此困难的事。  
接着你便不打算着急。你和朋友慢慢溜达着，走了一会又前顾后瞻地瞅了瞅一边的落日和另一边擦黑的天空。然后你们发现，似乎全城都贴满了康斯坦丁剧组的宣传海报。

这正常吗？

你掏出手机来回翻看刚拍的照片。猛地抬起头，海报上康斯坦丁的眼睛静静地眨了两下。

快看！！你拉着挚友的手大声叫着，你看他的眼睛！！  
她仔细地看了一会，说，没有啊？你看错了吧。

你绝不可能看错。  
你离开了挚友的眼睛，飘向一边的视线从模糊到清晰。一只领头的鸭妈妈领着一群毛茸茸的小鸭，嘎嘎直叫着跑过斑马线。更远点的地方，另一个母亲冷冰冰地站在一边，小男孩正低头捂着眼，背着光站在夕阳中嚎啕大哭。  
你转过头，手中空荡荡的，你的挚友好像消失了。  
街上变得空无一人。  
可是你又望向了海报的地方，驱魔师那双棕色的眼睛又在眨呀眨的。你抬起手机，拼命想要拍下点什么证据。

“嘿呀，亲爱的。”  
你把对准他双眼的手机屏移了开来，他的眼睛，嘴巴，双手便都开始活动了。  
你转身望向刚来的购物广场。那里的泽德，查斯，曼尼和约翰也都动了起来。

怎么回事！你大声问着。  
而你的话语成了一种信号。他们一呼百应，你甚至听不清他们到底在说些什么。  
你赶忙又低下头去，翻看那些好不容易才能拍到的照片。而此时此刻，它们有些已变得异常模糊，有些被不正常的明亮曝光所覆盖，有些则像是移动太快似的，在照片中留下不正常的残像。

这是梦吗！？你抬头恐慌地问。  
因为它们变得就像你要醒来一样。

从小到大，你爱而不得的东西往往是如此化作泡影。梦将醒时你爱不释手的小挂件会在你手中越变越小，直至消失。你期望与之重归于好的朋友会点头答应，留你空抱一个身影。而噩梦也是如此，当事态到了无法缓和的糟糕地步，你会立刻明白这不过是大梦一场。  
什么都是大梦一场。

“这是梦吗！？”你再次问道。  
许多海报渐渐静止下来，纷乱的世界忽然只剩下眼前一点。  
“是的。”泽德答。  
“不是。”康斯坦丁说。  
查斯抓狂地挠着头，而曼尼振翅打了康斯坦丁的金毛脑袋。  
“你让她放轻松点事情会有多简单？你少驳泽德两句嘴是不是就感觉孤独寂寞？”  
“呃抱歉。”康斯坦丁垂着脑袋抓头，“我这会可能也有点糊涂了，但是你应该有权利知道究竟怎么了，亲爱的。”  
在几人长长的叹气中，约翰说：“我们遇到点难处。因为我们既困在海报里，又陷在你的梦里。”  
梦？你被搞糊涂了。因为你既觉得现在的迹象符合梦里所有的一切，又听到刚才驱魔师告知了你的事实。  
“我讨厌引用别人的话，但是。”  
约翰站在最前面低了低头，而他身旁的两人加一个天使都沉默地看着你。  
“你要知道，我们现在拥有两个世界。一个是现实，一个是你的噩梦。*”  
落日发出渺远的呼啸。“  
而你要记住，亲爱的。现实是虚假的，你的噩梦才是真的。*”  
你张大眼睛后退两步，震响滚滚而来。  
“我该怎么办？”  
“跑。”康斯坦丁冷冷地说，“跑啊，亲爱的。逃命去吧，不要回头。”  
你呆了似的后退了两步，扭头狂奔。  
“跑啊，孩子，跑啊。”金发驱魔师慢慢地念叨，勾起了嘴角。  
“你约翰叔叔可没说要插手此事啊。”

你没命地跑着，跑过闪闪发光的玻璃，奔过缓缓播放的天幕。震动中飞溅而出的泥石化作恶魔，嘶叫着向你俯冲而来。  
你抱头弓身，躲过了翻滚滑翔的一个。碎石翻滚中你躲闪不及，失去平衡的瞬间嘶声落在了你的头顶。  
下一秒金色的法阵划破风声，从建筑上一跃飞出，打碎了落在你头顶尖锐的骨翅。  
你踉跄狂奔，康斯坦丁正微微蹲下，从巨幅画像中一跃而起，飞入不远处另一幅悬挂的海报里。  
你又欢跃着跑了起来，左顾右盼地看着他们在自己形象的海报里间歇地与你一起前进着。查斯抬手一挥，阿喀琉斯的脚筋从你头顶上飞过，你斜后方的恶魔便应声坠落。泽德的声音在你耳边响起，下一秒两旁的海报便左冲右突，卷住领航鱼的骨翅紧紧收拢。曼尼短暂地冲出画布，翻飞的羽翼截断落日的光芒。他侧身一转，几个恶魔便应声碎裂。  
“跑啊！跑啊亲爱的！”康斯坦丁冲你喊。  
于是你吸着鼻子跑起来，比其他人还要快，比其他人还要远。  
你身后光芒明灭，呼啸渺远，咒语碰撞。  
跑着跑着，城市被笼入光中，你也一样。

......

你站在原地，高楼上的海报在火光飘飞中慢慢燃烧，灰尘飞扬如雪，有些在纯白的火光中点点消失，余下的落在脚边。

再也没有Season 2，再也没有反败为胜。

倏忽一声，挚友在你身旁出现了。  
嗯？她挠挠头，刚刚不是有很多康斯坦丁的海报吗？都去哪了？  
做梦了吧你？你牵住她的手，拉她笑嘻嘻地走向行人渐多的街道。

“我们以后会有很多时间的。”查斯扣了扣约翰的肩膀。  
“下一次她会再遇见我们，而我们是第一次遇见她。”曼尼颔首。  
“啊——”泽德委屈地蹙眉，“时来时去（timmy-wimy），真的有点想她啦。”

而康斯坦丁背对着三人露出微笑。

“走吧。”  
你和康斯坦丁一起说。

诸位啊，我昨天梦到了康斯坦丁。  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

康说不愿意引用的那句‘别人的话’出自神秘博士第三季   
timmy-wimmy（时来时去）出自神秘博士系列   
文章有对梦境的修改，即设定时间线为康斯坦丁个人时间线在‘当我在谈恋爱时，我在谈什么’文章之后，而你（我）个人时间线在文章之前

 

2018.9.5


End file.
